


Hello again, friend of a friend

by Childofthesky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Marrish, Shoplifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childofthesky/pseuds/Childofthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While shopping Lydia gets suspected of shoplifting and a certain deputy gets called in on the scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello again, friend of a friend

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while now and finally put it in words!  
> This is just a cute little drabble.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> (as you might noticed, I like to make song lyrics as my titles. This one is from the song "The Clash at Demonhead " by Black Sheep from the movie "Scott Pilgrim vs. the world" and you can listen to this here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4m_eOYgwArI)

Lydia was walking out of the men's clothing department in a shop when she got hold back by a grimly looking guy.  
„Could you come with me for a second miss?“, he said with a cold voice while Lydia stared at him.  
She followed him to the back of the shop where he insisted to take a look at her bag. Clearly annoyed she handed her bag over and while he inspected it she took a look at her phone with a text from Stiles:  
-Party on Friday at my place- it said and she sighed. It was Stiles 18th birthday on Friday and she didn't have a present yet.  
She had absolutely no idea what to get for him so she had spent the afternoon in the mall going through various guys departments. She was ripped out of her thoughts when the guy fished a bracelet out of the bag. Lydias eyes narrowed and she shot the store detective a vexed look.

„That's not mine.“ she said.  
„Clearly it isn't.“, said the cop and furrowed his brow in anger. "You tried to steal this."  
Lydia put a hand on her hip and shot him an irritated look.  
„No I did not. I don't know how it got in my bag. It looks horrible anyway.“  
The store detective gave her an angry accusing look.  
„I don't believe you. I've been watching you, you were going through the racks really slowly. Looked like you were trying to snatch stuff to me.“  
Lydia gasped for air.  
„What the hell? I didn't do anything! It's forbidden to look through the racks now?“, she shot at him furiously. „I didn't do anything so can I get my bag back now please?“ He pressed his lips together for a second, then he grabbed the telephone.  
„No you can't. I'm calling the police here. And watch your tongue miss. Now sit down, while I'll make the call.“, he said and Lydia tossed her hands up.  
„Fine do that, I still didn't do anything“ she snapped and let herself drop on the chair in front of the detective's table. The man shot her a last angry look, then he left the room and Lydia heard him talk on the phone outside.  
She was flipping through her mobile pictures when the door opened again and the store detective stepped inside again.  
„Police will be here in a few minutes. Still nothing to confess? If you do maybe the punishment will not be as big." Lydia looked up at him annoyed and  
shook her head.  
„I'm telling you it wasn't me!“  
„Alright then, we'll see.“, said the man and was interrupted when there was a knock on the door. The detective stepped past Lydia to open and a voice sounded.  
„I was called because of a shoplift?“ said a familiar voice that Lydia recognised on an instant. She couldn't help but chuckle.  
„Oh great, now this will get interesting.“, she said and turned towards the door. 

Deputy Parrish was standing outside and stared down now that he saw her sitting in front of the table.  
„Lydia?“, he said incredulous and raised an eyebrow.  
„Hello Jordan.“, she said and saw the store detective furrow his brow. He looked at Parrish still standing outside the door.  
„You know this girl?“ he asked. Jordan ran a hand through his hair and nodded.  
„Yes I do. What's the case?“ The store detective eyed him suspiciously.  
„She tried to steal an expensive bracelet but denies it.“ Jordan shot Lydia a quick look, then he faced the detective.  
„Can I talk to her alone for a second?“ The man eyed both warily, then he nodded towards Parrish. „Yes. I'll wait outside.“ he finally said, let Parrish step inside and closed the door behind him. Parrish shot Lydia a worried look.  
„What happened? You didn't try stealing this bracelet right?“, he asked and sat down on the edge of the table. Lydia gave him a doubting look.  
„No of course not, I didn't do anything. When I wanted to leave the shop he held me back and found that bracelet in my bag.“ she crossed her arms over her chest. Parrish's eyeds were focused on her. She thought for a second, then she turned her attention back to him.  
„I think I know how it happened. When I was looking at the jewellery earlier there were some teenage boys trying to hit on me. I got annoyed and rejected them and they must have slipped that thing in my bag.“ She looked at him.  
„Actually, when I think about it I saw them when I left the store. They were standing near the escalators and were giggling.“ She laughed contemptibly. „They must have enjoyed the whole show,“ She looked up at Parrish who was trying to hide his grin. Lydia furrowed her brow annoyed.  
„What's so funny?“, she asked.  
He chuckled, then coughed and cleared his throat.  
„Nothing, sorry. I believe you. Look I'm going to talk to the guy. Wait here.“, he said, got up and stepped past her. She looked after him, a small grin forming on her mouth. After five minutes both man entered the room again. Parrish nodded at Lydia barely perceptible. The store detective still had his grim face on. He stepped behind his desk and crossed his arms.  
„You can leave now. We won't press charges but I don't want to see you in here again. Next time you won't get off that easily.“, he grumbled and handed Lydia her bag. 

She got up, fixed her skirt, took the bag and shot him a knowing look. Then she turned around and left the room closely followed by Parrish. They both left the shop and he walked in silent beside her until they stopped outside in front of her car. There Lydia turned to him and let out a dissatisfied sound. Parrish chuckled.  
„Ugh I can't believe this guy! Who does he think he is? Why would I steal jewellery for guys anyway? That bracelet didn't even look good.“ she snapped and looked angry at Parrish. He had a full grin on his face and her anger faded as she saw him giggling. She elbowed him and he winced a bit, still laughing.  
„Well maybe you should come with your boyfriend next time to avoid causing such attention in the guys section. I'm sure no teenage boys will approach you then.“ he said.  
Lydia gave him a wry look.  
„I don't have a boyfriend you know.“, she finally said. Parrish looked at her and she couldn't read his thoughts. He cleared his throat.  
„Oh well, what were you doing in the guys section then? You don't look the kind of girl to wear boys stuff.“, he said. She gave him an incredulous look.

„I was looking for a birthday present for Stiles. He's turning 18 on Friday.“ Parrish nodded. She sighed.  
„It's just, I don't know what to get him. At all.“ She hot him a wry look. „Do you have any idea what a guy at 18 would like?“  
Parrish ran a hand through his hair and looked away in thought for a second. Then he focused on her again.  
„Uhm well, I don't know but I could help you look for something. I have tomorrow off and wanted to buy some stuff for myself anyway so..“He shrugged and looked at her nervously.  
Lydia studied his face intently.  
„Okay.“, she said. „I think that's an idea:“  
He smiled at her.  
„Great well then it's a date,“ Lydias eyes shot up.  
„Uhm, no, I mean, not a date like a date but, uhm..“, he stuttered and his ears turned pink.  
Lydia grinned at him, patted him on the shoulder and opened the car door.  
„Yeah, I get it. See you tomorrow on a not-date, Jordan“, she winked flirtatiously at him, closed the door, started the engine and took off. Parrish was left there standing, with his whole face red.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & Kudos are to be welcome!


End file.
